


Wolf of Mine

by Mordraugsereg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordraugsereg/pseuds/Mordraugsereg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew how babies were conceived, but they weren't sure how this one was possible to be conceived. There was no record of something like this ever happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something's Different (Between You and Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/542629) by [CabbageOriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageOriley/pseuds/CabbageOriley). 



> Well, this is my first dive into Mpreg. Not sure what brought it on other than the fact that I've been reading a lot of it lately. This little story got stuck in my head and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Please go easy on me. If there is anything that needs tagged please let me know and I'll add it.
> 
> \--------
> 
> Update: Thank you everyone who has read this!! ❤️ This has been on AO3 for less than a day and I'm already up over 1,000 hits. That's the fastest any of my writing has been viewed.
> 
> Much love and happy reading!!

Derek stayed a fair distance away from his stumbling partner. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to rush to Stiles but he was pretty sure that he’d get a clawed hand to the chest for his efforts.

Most of the Pack had ended up with a new set of scratch or teeth marks over the last few days. They down right refused to step foot in the loft earlier that day because of how stressed and restless Stiles was. None of them were sure why, but Derek had his suspicions.

He wasn’t about to tell anyone that he had his own theories about what was going on with Stiles’ body. They’d want to lock him in a room until after it was over so that they could keep him close and safe. He couldn’t take Stiles’ trust away like that.

——-

Everyone had been surprised when Derek and Stiles found out about the baby. It wasn’t something that they knew could happen. They were all aware _how_ the baby had been conceived but they were all flabbergasted on how it was _possible_. It had never been documented before - they checked every source they could get their hands on.

Melissa and Deaton thought the symptoms started up about a month into the pregnancy. At the time the Pack had assumed that someone had been targeting Stiles. How they were getting to him they couldn’t figure out. It had started with a week long bought of headaches and migraines. Nothing could make them go away.

Derek had watched as Stiles worked through the constant ache in his head. On the days that the ache turned severe Stiles would curl up in their bed and press his face into the cool sheets. Derek always tried to take the pain away but it never worked.

The morning that Stiles finally woke up with a clear head was the day the vomiting started. Instead of spending most of his time in bed he was now hugging the porcelain pot. Any food that he consumed resulted in an offering the the throne. Any new scents that wafted into the loft had Stiles coughing and heaving until bile forced it’s way out.

Through it all Stiles kept refusing to go see Melissa or Deaton. The woman had set up a pseudo-clinic in her house after learning that all pack members refused to go to the hospital when injured. They preferred going to the vet as he wouldn’t contact the authorities regarding the nature of the many injuries they sustained. She had been furious and uncomfortable that they were going to a vet, but understood why. She had set up the small clinic soon after for when the humans needed patching up.

Even with the refusal to go see either physician, Derek finally disregarded Stiles’ pleas that he didn’t need to be seen by anyone. It was starting in on the third week of vomiting and Derek could sense that it was having a detrimental affect on Stiles. He didn’t admit it to anyone, but he was starting fear for the safety of his boyfriend.

Since neither of them liked Deaton’s cryptic attitude he had taken Stiles to Melissa’s house. She had kicked the werewolves out of hearing range (Scott had been home when they arrived) as she started her exam of Stiles. Derek had been surprised when Deaton’s car had rolled down the street and pulled into the McCall’s driveway. He had sent a quick text to Melissa to make sure everything was okay and to see if he was needed and got a STAY PUT, capital letters and all, for his efforts.

When she had finally called him back he wasted no time in racing to the house.

Pregnant. That had been their diagnosis. Stiles was carrying their baby and appeared to be almost two months along.

Stiles’ ensuing panic attack was so bad that he had blacked out. When he had starting coming around again the panic attack was still raging through him. They had given him a mild sedative to calm him down. They ran a few more tests to make sure but all things pointed to a new member of the Pack being on its way.

It was only a few more weeks after that that they realized the pregnancy was progressing at a faster rate then what was considered normal for a human. There were no visible signs that either the fetus or Stiles was in any danger, but both Melissa and Deaton had agreed that they wanted Stiles restricted to bed when he wasn’t needed elsewhere.

They were trying to pin point the due date but even with Lydia’s help they couldn’t figure it out. There was no starting date for the pregnancy and without it plotting the progression was almost impossible.

After it was decided that they needed to be prepared for a delivery at the drop of a hat, one of the rooms in the building that Derek owned was converted to a delivery room. Melissa and Deaton agreed that because Stiles was still very much male and human that they’d have to perform a cesarian on him to get the baby out. Everyone was instructed on proper procedures for dealing with a risky pregnancy and how to look for signs of something going wrong.

Stiles and Derek decided they wanted to keep the fact that he was sometimes experiencing heightened senses to themselves. The new abilities seemed to come and go, but appeared to happen more frequently as the weeks progressed.

With the daily increase in heightened senses the more Derek started to notice that Stiles was acting more and more feral. It was almost a subtle change in behavior towards the Pack, towards Melissa and Deaton, his father. They all started to suffer from his change in behavior.

When he first had the thought about Stiles not remaining human for the birth Derek had almost puked. It wasn’t that he had been disgusted by it, but that he was heartbroken that he was putting Stiles through this. After the initial shock he had started to research the nesting behavior of actual wolves.

Irritability. Aggression. Restlessness. The need to find someplace secluded yet safe, a den the books called it. Most important was the fact that they needed the seclusion. If threatened the birthing processes could go wrong and put both the mother and pups in danger. The mother usually doesn’t emerge from the den until after the pups can walk.

Derek hadn’t been sure how much time left he had but he had wanted to provide for Stiles in any way he could. If that meant finding or making a den for him then so be it. There was no guarantee that it was even going to be needed but he set out every day after that to find someplace that would work as a den.

It was going on the sixth month of the pregnancy when Derek found himself following Stiles through the woods. At each whimper that carried to him from Stiles he had to fight down his instincts to run to him.

As much as he had hoped that a c-section wasn’t necessary, this was not how Derek wanted Stiles to give birth either. He was just glad that the loft wasn’t too far from the preserve. If it had been any further he wasn’t sure how he would have guessed where Stiles would have gone for the birth. As it was he was hoping that his scent had been washed away in the rain that had happened last night. He didn’t want Stiles to not use the den he had found because it smelt like male wolf.

It wasn’t long before Stiles started whining louder. His stumbling legs finally gave out on him as his body convulsed. If it hadn’t been something that Derek had seen before he would have left his place of cover to be at Stiles’ side in an instant. As it was, he had seen this sort of convulsion. He saw, or felt, it every time he changed into the black wolf.

Watching Stiles go through the change was amazing. He was human yet it seemed like he was made for the wolf form. His once long gangly arms and legs were covered in silver fur, no longer awkward and flailing. His wide shoulders gave the form he took a breathtaking width that screamed male wolf but as Derek scented the air he was certain that it was just a ruse to throw off anyone daring to challenge the mother to be. His usually brown eyes flared to life with a gold that rivaled any Derek had seen before and had to scramble to hide when he gasped at the way they shown in the moon light.

He could feel his own wolf clawing at his insides. It wanted to run to Stiles and comfort the other wolf, lead it to the den and lend strength when the birthing started.

He pushed back the wolf and continued following Stiles through the woods. It seemed like Stiles was never going to get to the place where the den was located. He had moved along streams and hillsides poking his snout into holes, upturned roots, and crevices before finally making it to the side of a hillside made of stone. He was almost certain that Stiles wasn’t going to notice the cave but the silver wolf stopped just before the entrance and sniffed about. The black tipped snout pushed at the bushes and ivy that covered the hole before squeezing into it.

Derek sighed in relief when Stiles didn’t immediately emerge from the den. He waited a few yards away just to make sure that he wasn’t going to come back out before moving to the entrance of the den.

The first thing he noticed was the heartbeats of the two den occupants. One was strong and fast, the other still muffled and in sync with the louder one. The constant whining and whimpering that hadn’t stopped since before Stiles had changed was still going strong. He could hear the echo of it from somewhere towards the back of the cave.

The heavy breathing was what registered next. Or the lack there of when it went silent for a few heartbeats before starting up again. He wasn’t sure what to make of it until it happened again followed by a small barking yelp. Contractions. It had to be the contractions.

He desperately wanted to run to Stiles and stroke his head, his sides, anything to make him feel more comfortable but wasn’t willing to threaten the lives of either of his family. In everything he had read it was solitude that the mother wolves wanted. He could be doing damage just by standing outside the den entrance but he wasn’t going to leave Stiles in such a vulnerable condition.

It seemed like hours before the contractions were almost on top of each other. Derek feared that Stiles might not be getting enough oxygen with how close the contractions were coming together, but his worrying was for naught when he suddenly heard the second heartbeat become clearer. It was still synced with Stiles but it was definitely outside his partner.

There was a deep inhalation that sounded from inside the cave before a howl range out through the entrance and carried through the woods. Derek had to fish out his cell phone and send out a quick text letting everyone know that they didn't need to worry about the new wolf in their territory.

Derek wanted to respond to the call, let Stiles know that he wasn’t alone, but he was still fearful of what would happen if he should. None of them were prepared for this. He had done some research and figure out what a she-wolf looked for when it came time to give birth, but he didn’t have experience with it. He was still stunned that his plan had worked and that he had even had the insight to think of it.

A while later, after it sounded like the pup had finally stopped feeding and the both of them had dozed off, Derek moved away from the den entrance to check his messages. He had turned the device off after sending his text to everyone.

When it finally turned on he was surprised by the number of texts and phone calls he had missed. The first few from everyone were inquiries about the new wolf and whether they should head to the loft to protect Stiles. When no response had been given they had apparently decided to head to the loft on their own, moody Stiles or not. The rest of the messages had gone from calm to frantic, wanting to know where Stiles was and why Derek wasn’t answering his messages.

He was proud of his Pack for wanting to protect Stiles. He sent out another message to them. This one informing the Pack to not look for either of them. They would be off the grid for a while but everything was fine. The new wolf was not a threat and they did not have to worry.

Tuning back into Stiles for a moment to make sure he was still okay, Derek moved a little further away from the den and rang up Stiles’ dad. He made the man swear that no one was within hearing distance and that he’d keep what he was about to be told a secret until he and Stiles returned.

When he ended the call he striped out of his clothes and shifted into the black wolf. All of his senses were heightened in this form and he wanted to be as ready as he could be if he needed to defend what was his.


	2. The Little Things

It’d been a little over a week since Stiles gave birth. Derek hated leaving the den unprotected for any length of time but he’d gone out every few days to bring back small game to leave as an offering at the entrance of the hidden cave. It killed him to know that he had to sometimes travel miles away from the den to hunt down food. He would have called the pack to bring them food but he wasn’t sure they’d want to leave afterwards. Or that they wouldn’t try to rush into the cave to greet the newest member of the pack.

He himself had come close to entering the den at one point and got a scruff full of fangs for his troubles. It wasn’t like he had actually been inside, but it was the first day that he’d brought back a few hares to feed the nursing wolf and wanted to make sure that it knew the rabbit’s were there. He had only just stuck his head under the ivy covering the entrance when there was a sharp and stinging tug on his scruff. It was gone as fast as it had been delivered, but the message had been received.

Back off.

For hours afterwards a deep subsonic rumble echoed out from the cave. Even when the sounds of the puppy - and boy did Derek hope that it was indeed a pup and not a human child - suckling started up the low noise didn’t stop. It took him shifting back to human form, tossing on his clothes, and scaling the tallest, yet closest, tree to get Stiles to stop growling at him.

It was an odd realization to come to that the wolf in the den was Stiles, but wasn’t at the same time. The boy surely would have come out by now to greet Derek and introduce him to their baby but after the end of the first day, Derek didn’t think he was going to be so lucky.

The wolf acted on instinct. It waited until he was out hunting to leave the den or for the cover of darkness to drag the game in and eat. After their first encounter at the front of the den, any time Derek got close, that same subsonic growl would rumble out from inside. It wouldn’t stop until Derek had hidden in the trees while the wind blew the scent of him away.

Derek was starting to worry that he’d have to eventually call the others to get the wolf and pup out of the den. As much as he didn’t like the emissary, Deaton could possibly help in getting Stiles mind to surface. He was hesitant to do so in fear of hurting either of his family members.

Resolved to wait it out for a while longer, Derek continued with his surveillance of the den. Wake up, circle the small territory to sniff out any predators that might be in the vicinity, check that his human possessions were still tucked away in a hollowed trunk, and then listen for the sounds coming from the den. This would repeat every few hours after the pair drifted off for a nap when the pup was done feeding.

It continued on like this for days. Derek eventually had to dig his phone out of hiding. He ignored the multitude of texts and voicemails he had in favor of calling Stiles’ father. The man needed to know that his son was doing okay and that it was okay to give everyone updates on the situation.

Derek still warned the sheriff to keep the nature of the birth and the location a secret, but to let everyone know that the baby had been born and that both Stiles and it were doing fine. He wanted his pack to know that the three of them were safe but that he wasn’t sure when they’d be coming home.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been out in the woods. Days and nights started to run together. The only thing that seemed to break up the everyday routine he had going was the new sounds that came from the den.

Almost imperceptible suckling turned into a greedy sounding affair. Normal wolves gave birth to a litter of puppies so their little one had all the food it could want. Derek could only imagine how chubby their baby was going to be after all the eating he could hear it partaking in.

The first time he heard the cub whine was heart breaking. Starting low, he didn’t know what the sound was at first. The cry soon turned into a roller coaster ride of high and low pitches that broke Derek because he couldn’t race into the den to nuzzle and play. From that day forward the vocalizations grew more frequent.

Playing around seemed to slowly start up as well. With the constant stream of whines, barks, and squeaks that drifted on the breeze, it wasn’t hard to tell when they turned from hungry to playful. The tones and pitches fluctuated depending on the length of naps, feeding, and how long playtime lasted.

It was mostly during playtime that Derek got to hear Stiles vocalize. Small, playful, growls mixed with the pups. It was a happy sound that Derek could listen to all day and not get bored of.

One morning found the den’s territory exactly as it should be. Birds chirped in the surrounding trees, squirrels chittered, and everything seemed like it had since the first day that Derek had spent out at the den. Yet as he lay curled under a briar bush something tickled the back of his brain. Not understanding this feeling he quietly crept through the underbrush to peek out at the den. He had to bite back a whine at the sight before him.

Sitting amongst the ivy was a grey-brown fluff ball. It was biting at the vines and batting at any that hung low enough for it to reach. The tiny little teeth flashed white in the morning sunlight. As the pup thrashed its head about, vine stuck in its teeth, overly large feet tripped the pup. Legs sprawled out under the uncoordinated mass of fur before it was up and attacking the vines again.

The female wolf stepped over the pup and out into the morning air. What Derek had originally thought was a grey coat, was really a thick white undercoat with grey long hairs. The sun seemed to catch and reflect through the white fur. Derek watched as she sniffed the air before barking at the pup and nosing it back into the den.

From that day forward, each morning Derek would creep out from the bushes to see his pup playing with the vines, leaves, and twigs lying about on the ground; Stiles standing guard a few feet in front of the chubby little fuzz ball. The wolf would usher the small pup into the den soon after Derek would appear in the bushes.

A few mornings after he first saw the pup, Derek crept under the bushes to see the pup playing with Stiles’ tail. The wolf was in it’s usual place guarding the pup, its tail facing an assault. Each time the pup got its tiny teeth in the white wolf’s fur, the tail would slide away. It went back and forth, the pup chasing and pouncing on the tail before the wolf barked its signal to return to the den.

Each morning Derek found that he had to widen the berth that he gave the den so as not to be viewed as a threat. He was hiding more now that the wolf pup had taken to journeying around the outside world after it awoke from each nap it took inside the den.

More reluctant than ever to leave Stiles and his child unprotected, Derek found most of his hunting trips cut short. Most times he’d come back with small game or nothing at all. If he didn’t get something big soon he’d have to call Stiles’ father to bring something out.

The morning after he had taken down a large doe Derek awoke to a sharp tug on his ear. He had spent most of the night tracking a herd of deer and the rest of the night dragging back the one that he had managed to run down. He had left it about a mile away from the den to keep other predators away, but left it close enough that the she-wolf could find it. Sleep was all that he wanted yet something kept tugging at his ears and scruff.

Growling half-heartedly at whatever it was, he rolled onto his belly, tucking his head between his stretched out paws - or he was going to right before he heard it. A responding snarl - a deep throated, reverberating, sound - was like a bucket of cold water being dumped on him. His eyes snapped open, meeting gold only a few inches from his own.

The she wolf, teeth bared, was standing over Derek. He was in no position to protect himself if she chose to attack. She growled again, lowering her snout closer to his neck. Not wanting to provoke her any more he stretched out under her, neck bared and stomach visible. Derek hoped that showing submission to her would appease whatever wrong doing he had done.

A sharp nip to the underside of his muzzle and she was backing off, a snort sounding through the air. Derek lay there, stretched out for a few minutes thanking whatever gods were watching for still being alive.

Rolling to his stomach he saw the pup peaking out from the den entrance. It ran to its mother, nuzzling and licking the whole time. She eventually gave its rump a tap with the flat of her nose, pushing it away.

The pup went, slowly going from the entrance of the den and circling around to Derek. He stayed stretched out on the forest floor, head between his paws. When it reached him, trying to sneak up from behind, Derek wagged his tail a few times before a small paw pinned down the appendage. Small teeth soon followed. They racked through his fur, a strange pulling sensation that didn’t hurt, but tugged at the fur nonetheless.

Soon tiring of the tail, Derek felt the pup slowly sniffing up his flank and sides. He kept his eyes down, not wanting to challenge the female, but kept throwing glances her way. If she was going to attack he wanted to know beforehand so that he had enough time to scramble away.

A tug on his scruff pulled his attention from the female wolf to the cub propped up on his back. So long had he wanted to play with his child that he couldn’t help the whine that broke free. He’d been suppressing the sound ever since they made it out to the den when Stiles gave birth.

Glancing down his back at the small pup, another whine broke free. He had been watching the cub for a few days, he’d been waiting outside the den the day it was born, but it never sunk in that this was his; that it was such a young, fragile, being.

Derek had never taken notice that it’s ears were slightly folded over, still strengthening into strong triangular ears that would one day aid in hearing. The small bitty eyes that he’d assumed were a dark brown were really a deep sea blue. From far away they looked black, but with their noses so close together he could see the lighter tones of blue that made the puppies eyes sparkle.

Mesmerized by the sight of his kid Derek didn’t know what hit him when the small pup licked his nose. The scent that assaulted his nose had him melting inside. If he hadn’t already fallen in love with the sight of his child, the scent would have forced his hand. It was a solid mix of Stiles, cub, and milk. There was a faint trace of Derek’s scent mixed in, but the overwhelming scent of new life, mother, and cub was enough to have Derek licking the cub in return.

Giving in to the compulsion, he set about giving the pup a thorough bath. He started at the nose and worked back. The grey-brown fuzz ball never stopped nipping and barking, latching its small puppy teeth into the fur around his throat as he continued the bath. It playfully thrashed its head, growling around the wad of fur it had.

The bath was over quickly for how small the pup was but it eased a part of him that Derek hadn’t realized was restless and wanting. He continued to nose the fluff ball and play with it until Stiles gave a short bark. He felt the pup tense up on his head, the gnawing on his ear ceasing before it yipped at its mother and went back to chewing his ear. He gave his head a shake to dislodge the small bundle. When it landed between his front paws he gave its rump a nudge towards Stiles. It pounced over his paws and darted around his side, making a beeline for the den.

Soon after that it wasn’t uncommon to find the pup chasing Stiles’ or Derek’s tails around the forest floor, nipping at ears and paws, or nosing around the small clearing surrounding the den. Derek was still leery of Stiles, afraid that he’d do something to set the mother wolf off and find a maw full of fangs coming for his throat, but the fear never deterred him from playing.

The three if them started taking short treks through the trees. The pup would run ahead, chasing squirrels up trees, pulling at stubborn roots and vines, rolling in sunny patches of grass, and causing all kinds of havoc for Derek. He was worried about his child running too far ahead, getting into things that he shouldn’t. Afraid that a hawk would target the small pup as it’s next meal.

Derek wasn’t sure why the mother wolf wasn’t sticking by her cubs side when they went out. He was a mass of frayed nerves. She strolled behind the two, ears twitching at each sound, but never fretting over the whereabouts of her curious pup.

It wasn’t until one afternoon stroll through the woods that Derek understood why she hung back. Derek had lost sight of the small fluff ball, was trying to sniff it out, when Stiles went dashing through the underbrush, that same subsonic warning growl vibrating through the air. Derek followed the wolf, keeping pace with her, until she skidded to a halt, teeth flashing at a large raccoon. Derek’s own hackles were raised, but while the she wolf stood her ground against the offender, Derek searched for the pup. He didn’t see it at first, not until it came stumbling out from under a thorn bush, rump first, large stick in tow.

In his constant fear of something happening to his child while they were out in the woods, he had never once stopped to consider that if he paid more attention to his surrounds he wouldn’t have needed to fret over the safety of the cub. The mother wolf’s instincts were what saved the pup. She had sensed the raccoon, sprinting into action to scare it away even before it was a threat to her offspring.

As she chased it off, Derek made sure the pup was okay. He frantically sniffed and licked the fur ball, rolling it onto it’s back to check it’s soft stomach. A set of tiny white teeth found purchase in his nose as he licked up the underside of its chin. There was no harm done that he could find.

The rest of the afternoon was spent back at the entrance to the den, mother and cub playing in the shadows as the moon snuck up from the horizon. Derek curled up in a soft patch of moss and watched the two play.

He slowly awoke hours later to fingers carding through his scruff. He pushed into the hand, curling up around a shoulder, nosing at a neck. Vaguely aware of a sarcastic scoff he settled back down as the fingers dug in a little harder. The hand ghosted up to his ears, tugging once on each before soothing down over his snout. A light tapping on his nose pulled him further from sleep. It persisted until he gently caught the offending finder between his teeth.

“I wake up naked in a cave, a puppy sleeping next to me, and find you guarding the entrance. And this is the reception I get?”

As the voice registered, higher brain function coming online, Derek blinked open his eyes to see warm brown ones staring into his own. He released the finger in favor of licking the smiling face before him.

Laughing and pushing Derek’s snout away, “Come on. Shift back, get me some clothes, and we can go explain the situation to everyone.”

Derek was already back to human form by time Stiles was done talking. “Do you remember what happened?” He could make out the puppies heart beat from within the den. It’s gentle breathing even and undisturbed.

“The night of, and a few days after the birth, not so much. Everything else is clear though. It’s kind of weird knowing that I was a wolf, but not knowing that I was human while I was a wolf.” His nosed scrunched up as he continued to think about his time as a wolf.

Leaning into Stiles once more, scenting him, “Let’s go get our clothes before we traumatize the little one.”

Once they were dressed, Derek explaining that he had snagged the clothes Stiles wore the night he shifted on one of his hunting trips, they returned to the den entrance. Even when they were getting along as wolves Derek was never allowed inside. He hesitated as Stiles ducked inside, debating whether he really should.

“Derek, get your ass in here.”

He could hear the amusement in Stiles’ voice as it gently carried through the cave. “You’re not going to attack me are you?”

As he ducked inside and made his way to the back of the tunnel, “Is the big bad wolf afraid of little ol’ me?”

“Little?! Your fangs didn’t feel that little when you bit me! I was trying to be a decent father and bring you food and you attacked me!”

Chuckling, “That’s what happens when you encroach on a female nursing her hours old pup. Also, not technically me as I was not in control of that she-wolf. That was pure, 100%, Canis Lupus.” Ducking his head down, “Now come meet your son. I know you’ve been playing with him, but you need to hold him properly.”

Doing as he was told, Derek knelt down next to Stiles. Long fingers were already carding through fluffy fur. He was about to touch the small thing when it moved, snout snuffling into the ground as its oversized paws kicked in the air.

Huffing a laugh, “Someone takes after his mother.” Crossing the last few centimeters, Derek finally had a hand in that soft fur. Warmth radiated out from it, warming his cool skin. Scooping the pup up, he cradled it in his arms. “I can’t believe how tiny he still is. Doesn’t seem so small when we’re running around on four legs with him.”

“I know. Any idea when he’ll change?”

Shrugging, “No clue. I wasn’t sure when you’d come back, let alone this little guy.” Looking away from the puppy, “Maybe Deaton will know.”

“Should we call everyone and wake them? It’s still pretty late. I think anyways.” Digging around in Derek’s jacket packets, Stiles snagged the other man’s phone. Whistling as the number of missed calls and texts came up, “Did you leave everyone in the dark?”

Shaking his head, “I told your dad everything. Everyone else thinks there’s a strange wolf in our territory, that you had the baby, and that I’m keeping everything secret.” Sighing, “They all probably think I’ve gone insane.”

Chuckling, “That suspicion has been on the table for a while now. I keep vetoing it so that they don’t send you to get some help. Now lets go surprise my dad. I can’t wait to see his face when he has a puppy for a grandchild in his arms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this is where I wanted to leave it, but I think this is the perfect spot to end this story. Hope you all enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> For some odd reason I love the idea that if Stiles were still human and somehow became pregnant, the biology of the pregnancy would give him temporary werewolf abilities and, since being human and male, he'd need to fully shift to give birth. This is how this story came about.


End file.
